Percy Guardian of Artemis and her Hunters
by Percy696
Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth Percy leaves to go to his death but finds a new life instead.
1. Betrayal

**Percy was walking down to the beach to clear his mind because of what had happened the past couple of days. He finds out he has a new brother, Patrick Dolton. For some reason, people started flocking towards him like flies to honey. The only people who weren't attracted to Patrick were **

**Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katy, Will, Chiron, and Annabeth. Though over time, he noticed that Annabeth wasn't around very often. It seemed as if she was pulled towards Patrick as well. Percy arrived at the beach only to find out something that broke his heart three times over. Annabeth was kissing Patrick. Instead of running away, he listened to what they were about to say. **

**"Come on Annabeth, just break up with that my loser brother already, we've been going out for the past three days and he still hasn't figured it out" "I know I'll just tell him at the campfire tonight" **

**They kissed again. That was the last straw. Percy commanded a wave to crash into them. When it did, he came out of his hiding place and said, **

**"Oh, sorry was I interrupting you make out session?" **

**"P-Pe-Per-Percy what are you doing here, you're supposed to be teaching close-combat class" **

**"Chiron gave me the day off. So I figured to clear my head but I can see that it just became foggier" **

**"Percy I can explain" " EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY HALF-BROTHER?" Percy exhaled slowly before saying five words he thought he would never hear himself say "Annabeth Chase, WE. ARE. THROUGH." **

**With that he walked away heading towards the border not caring if Chiron or anybody else tried to stop him. Nobody did, not even his remaining friends or Chiron because of the look on his face. **

**As soon as he reached the top of Half-Blood Hill, he saw that his remaining friends had a look of sympathy towards Percy and a look of hatred towards Annabeth and Patrick. He sighed grateful that not **_**everybody**_** had forgotten him but he continued down the hill finally letting the tears loose not caring if any monsters attacked him, He was in short heart-broken.**


	2. Death! Wait where am I going?

Percy reached the Empire State Building and went in. When he reached the front person he said "GIVE. ME. THE. KEY. NOW". The person looked up and immediately gave him the key because of sheer said thank you and headed towards the elevator and pushed the button and ascended to Olympus while listening to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" When he reached Olympus, he didn't spend anytime marveling the rebuilt Olympus for it would only remind him of _her_.

He pushed the doors to the council room open not caring if they were talking about the gods turned their attention to the demigod who interrupted their important "discussion" Zeus then said "Perseus Jackson, you have no right to-."

"No, you listen hear Lord Zeus, I came here for one reason and one reason only."All the gods were shocked to hear that Percy interrupted Zeus, a feat nobody had ever was taken aback but then said "All right, why did you come here?"

"I came here to ask you if put me to my death.""What do you mean by that? Why?""What I mean is that I don't want to live anymore.""Why is that, does that mean you broke up with Annabeth?" Athena questioned."HA! Me? Break up with Annabeth? Are you kidding me? She broke up with me!"

"Impossible, Annabeth would never do such a thing like that.""Oh, she did alright, you can ask Aphrodite, and she probably sensed the love break up. You kept your promise, you're certainly messing with my love life.""A couple days ago, I sensed a new love, I looked at it and found out it was Annabeth and Patrick, your other son."Poseidon looked downcast."Don't worry dad, it wasn't your fault"

Poseidon looked grateful. "Anyway, I saw that this kept going on for the next couple of days. Percy was oblivious to everything. Then today, I sensed some more love and looked hopefully it was Annabeth and Percy but again it was Patrick and Annabeth kissing. I couldn't look so I looked away, but then I sensed heartbreak. When I looked, I saw Percy looking at Annabeth and Patrick kissing. My body was in conflict, one half was happy for new love, but the other half couldn't ignore the heartbreak of one of my favorite pastimes." Aphrodite finished.

"Percy turned toward Athena and said,"Now do you see what happened? Tell me goddess of wisdom, was Annabeth cheating on me wise? Was accusing me of cheating on her wise when my fatal flaw is loyalty? Answer me!""Do not speak to my daughter that way!" Zeus commanded and added thunder to scare him away. This only made Percy madder.

"I can do whatever I want to Zeus!" By now, the sea was in turmoil. Tsunamis were happening everywhere, Earthquakes were hitting cities that shouldn't have them, and Floods were showing no mercy. Poseidon tried to calm it down, but he could only cut it down by the gods were shocked at the amount of power that this young demigod possessed. His eyes were like the sea at its worst: a dark green that thrashed around his pupils like they would be let loose any second.

Percy took a few breaths and calmed down. He looked at every god and goddess then looked at Zeus who was cowering behind his throne. Percy would've laughed if he weren't filled with anger, rage, heartbreak, and sadness. He then said," Again, I need you to kill me?" All the gods were shocked at this sudden change of then sat back into his chair had a mental conversation with all the other gods. They all nodded their heads agreeing except Artemis who looked angry and Poseidon who looked at his son in sadness.

Artemis looked at her father pleadingly but Zeus looked at her as if saying, it's final. She slumped down in her chair glaring at all the gods. And then hardened her glare at Percy, which made him flinch, both on the outside and inside. She smiled smugly and then turned back to all the then announced, "Perseus Jackson, we have decided that upon your request that we shall make you the Immortal Guardian of the Hunt. Do you accept?


	3. Chaos is awesome!

Percy's POV

I'm pretty sure my mouth just hit the floor. Zeus expects me to become Guardian of the Hunt.

The Hunters of Artemis who despise men with a passion. The Hunters of Artemis led by Artemis who hates men more than the Hunters themselves. Zeus expects _me_ to agree to that? I ask, "Do you really think it's a good idea to put me with Artemis and the Hunters? I mean they'll probably use me as target practice or treat me like a slave!"

Artemis looks at me pleasingly. Crap. I probably just gave her an idea. "Yes we do." Zeus says. I plead, "Please, I'll do anything but that, please. "Zeus thinks for a moment and says, "No that is final." "But Father, he probably won't be faithful to his duty, I mean he's a _man_." She says obviously in disgust. That really makes me mad. I say, "I swear to the all the rivers in the Underworld and by Chaos herself that I will serve Artemis faithfully as long as I live."

3rd Person POV

A second Percy had finished saying his oath a black hole came out of nowhere and a woman stepped out from it and it closed. Everyone stared. The woman in front of them was awestruck. He entire body was black except for the stars and galaxies traveling across her entire body.

Chaos then spoke, "Olympians, good to see you, as well as you Perseus Jackson, I've heard quite a bit about you." Everybody shook out of their daze and started to bow before Chaos said ,"Oh, please don't do that, it gets quite annoying. All righty then, who called my name? "Percy raises his hand, "I did" he squeaks.

Chaos then laughed and said, "No need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. Anyway, you do understand what you're swearing to, swearing upon all the rivers and my name will make it truly an unbreakable bond."Percy straightens up and says, "Yes I do and I will not back out of it."

"Good, now Artemis, do you accept this oath?" Now Artemis squeaks out, "Yes" "Okay, I decree this oath is now active. Oh, and here's a little present Perseus. "Chaos blasts Percy with black light and for a second he engulfed in it and the next, an entirely different man stands up.

He is 6'5" more muscular, flawless features, and has a more powerful aura than an average demigod. Percy looks around and see the changes that was done to him. "What did you do to me?""Oh, I simply enhanced your strength, powers, etc., etc. I also laced your bones with bronze so that they would be harder to break. I also have another gift for you.

She gives him a small dagger black as night, a pouch full of colorful marble, and a thermos of some yellow liquid. "Thanks, I guess.""Those things are very unique and rare. The dagger can change into any weapon as long as you can hold it, otherwise it changes back to a dagger; but the dagger is outlined with Stompers' blood.""What's a Stomper and what's so special about its blood?"

"To answer your first question, a Stomper is a monster is equal to the Chimera but the Stomper has a head of a rhino, the body of a bear, and the tail of an alligator. To answer your second question, its blood is special is because it is so hard to get because it cannot be harmed or killed like the Chimera can and the blood kill any living thing whether be animal, human, demigod, god, titan, or Primordial. The only thing it cannot kill is me since I created it. You can also touch the blade but no else can."

All the gods' mouths dropped to the grounded and scooted as far away as possible from the dagger.


	4. Everything is OK now?

"The yellow liquid is a mixture of water and ground up Nowder berries." "What are Nowder berries?" "Nowder berries are berries that come from the planet Joluk. They can cure any kind injury, illness, etc., etc." "Why are you giving me all these things to me?"

"Well to help you guard Artemis and the Hunt" she says and whispers to Percy, "And yourself". Percy nods, "Thank you Lady Chaos". "You are welcome and we shall meet again in the future."After the gods came out of the daze they were in, Zeus said, "All right, now that is done with I say Council dis-"

"Wait! I have to give Percy something" Poseidon says. He then gives Percy a small ring with a wave on it. "This ring enhances your powers tenfold""Thanks, dad" "If that is all then-""Ooh, I have something to give to Percy!" Aphrodite exclaims.

"Uh oh" Percy says and tries to run away but is too late when a fog of pink mist surrounds him. When the mist disappears, Percy is hotter then before if that is even the goddesses were drooling except for Artemis and Hestia at the sight of Percy. Percy looks at Zeus as if saying "Please make them go away"

Zeus clears his voice and all the goddesses pay attention and Zeus says quickly before anybody could interrupt "Council dismissed" and all the gods besides Artemis and Hestia came up to him and said "We are at Lolo National Forest, be there by tomorrow."And she flashes out leaving Percy and Hestia alone.

Percy walks toward Hestia and sits down across from her and they sit in silence."So Percy, why have you come to me instead of rushing towards Lolo National Park?"

"Two reasons: One, I already know where the park is and I can fly there in like one hour. Two, I need to talk to you about something.""What is it?""I know this is a weird question but here it is, how can you tell someone you love them and they can't love you back?""Well, in my opinion, you need to tell them that you love them but you can't be loved back. Why do you ask?"

"It's because I love…..

**Oooohhh, Cliffhanger! Who do think Percy will say:**

**Artemis**

**or**

**Hestia**

**or**

**Thaila**

**or**

**Someone else**

**Review on who Percy will say he's in love with**

**Until next time,**

**Percy696**


	5. I love

**Hey guys I'm back and things gonna get good in they next few chapters. However as for love in Percy things might get full with drama namely 2 goddesses and 1 demigod. Even maybe Calypso but only for a few chapters.**

**Goddess of Darkness 97: that will most likely be true.**

**Vraelan: Don't worry that may be done**

**SeaWolf90: That is so true give a story line for Pertamis and I will take it into consideration.**

**boo I kill you: I don't think so**

**PertamisFan1000: I just realized that thank you but if it is the first being then it could be girl if it wants to right?**

**Artemis has 10 votes**

**Hestia has 2 votes**

**Thaila has one vote**

**Poll is open until Next Week June 22**

**Now onto the story.**

As Percy was about to tell Hestia whom he loved, an IM comes up. It's his dad. "Hey dad, what's up?" Percy asks. "The sky and Zeus" Poseidon says. "Ha, ha, ha very funny, but seriously, why'd you IM?" Percy asks again.

"Well I just wanted to tell you with the ring on, you can gain the abilities of any sea creature. For example, if you want the ability of an eel, just think of an eel and you can shoot out and control electricity. Also, you can turn into any sea creature and survive on land as well as sea. Let's keep this a secret between me, you, and Hestia." "Thanks dad but how'd you know Hestia was here?" Percy asks. "There are only two people that I know who you would confess your love to. Those two people are Hestia and your mother."

My face visibly falls and he says ,"I'm sorry Percy I didn't mean to mention that." Poseidon apologizes. "It's okay dad and you're right, those are the only two people I confess my love to." Percy says feeling better after every word. "I told you I know it" He winks and Percy blushes. "Bye dad." Percy says. "Bye son" Poseidon replies before breaking the connection.


	6. Already attacked?

After I said bye to my dad and noticed that I had maybe 4 hours before the next day and it takes a good two hours to Lolo National Forest from here. I said goodbye to Hestia and she said,

"We'll continue that conversation later I assume."

"Possibly" I reply and head off to my destination. I test my reinforced bones and I jump off Olympus.

After I fall for quite a while, maybe 5 minutes, I land into a tree, which I obliterate from the height I fell from. I felt a lot of pain but no broken bones. 'Sweet' I thought knowing that my bones could withstand that kind of a fall.

I shake off the pain and start to run at superhuman speeds towards Lolo National Forest knowing that it's a good 2400 miles away. I ran at speeds so fast that the not even the winds could catch me. I arrived at the forest an hour a half later without a sweat thanks to Chaos.

I wander around the forest until my super sensitive hearing hears many 'twangs'. Most likely the sound of arrows being fired by someone or someones. With my enhanced reflexes I dodge every single arrow, which is saying something because I dodged literally 100 arrows. I hide and take out my scimitars and prepare for more arrows. I move out from my hiding place and just have enough time to dodge, block, and cut 30 arrows. That's it, no more playing time.

I use my powers to gain the ability of a dolphin and send out a high pitch scream barely audible to the human ear. Using this ability allows me to locate objects that I can't see. In this case, some pesky Hunters. I locate 14 on the ground, 15 in the trees, and 1 in the sky, obviously Thalia.


	7. Time to Party

I use my powers to gain the ability of a dolphin and send out a high pitch scream barely audible to the human ear. Using this ability allows me to locate objects that I can't see. In this case, some pesky Hunters. I locate 14 on the ground, 15 in the trees, and 1 in the sky, obviously Thalia.

I then use my powers to create a big enough earthquake for them to show themselves but not kill them or any living thing. My plan worked perfectly and I see 29 hunters and me being the child I am says, "Peek-a-boo I see you" They all grumble about how a _**boy**_ found them so easily.

I then use my sonar to locate Thalia but it's hard because she's moving everywhere plus I think I found another body although I don't know whether it's an animal or human or goddess. I get knocked out of my thoughts when I barely had any time to dodge a lightning bolt from Thalia. Oh, it is so on.

I think of an eel and I feel my body electrified. I blast an electric blast towards the place where the lightning bolt was thrown and I hear a satisfying "Ow!" and I blast water out of my hands adding a little electricity to it where I heard the "Ow!". It hit its mark when I hear a satisfying "Ugh!"

Then I see a figure falling from the sky and see that it's Thalia. I send some water to cushion her fall and it worked. I saw the Hunters rush over to Thalia while giving me hateful glares.

But I barely paid attention because I was focusing on my last opponent. I send a sound wave so powerful that it knocked thick branches off the trees. I saw my adversary jump down from one of the branches to avoid being hurt.

She looks at me with amusement and brings out two daggers while I bring out my two scimitars. She charges me and I charge towards her. Our blades meet. The battle has begun.


	8. Welcome to the Hunt

**3rd Person POV**

Percy and Artemis jumped back and faced their opponent. Artemis ran at Percy so fast that a normal demigod would have trouble dodging the strikes, much less blocking them. But with Percy's enhanced speed and reflexes, he was able to dodge her strikes. She backed off from attacking. This time, Percy attacked wildly but accurately so much that Artemis had a hard time keeping up with his strikes.

He backed off and readied for her to attack. When she lunged at him, he simply sidestepped, disarmed her, tripped her and pushed her to the ground and put one of his scimitars to her neck. This action happened in less then 3 seconds.

"Give up?" Percy asks barely breathing hard due to his enhanced endurance.

"Fine, now get off me." Artemis says.

Percy sheathes his scimitar, gets off her and gives her daggers back. She gets up, grabs her daggers forcefully, and walks away grumbling about how a _man _defeated her in less than 15 minutes.

"Well I guess that's why he's the Guardian of the Hunt" she mumbles to herself. She jumps when she hears a voice right behind her.

"It's okay if you lost, it doesn't tell people how weak you are, it tells them how much more you can become"

She turns around and sees it's only Percy. She sighs in how he is right in both parts of his statement.


	9. Love Stinks

"Percy, where did you come up with that?" she asks.

"Truthfully?" he responds/asks.

"Yes, truthfully."

"I just came up with it right now. I don't know how it happens. Those things I say just come out at random." He explains.

He just sits there outside of her tent making her uneasy.

"Don't you have other things you could be doing besides sitting right outside my tent?" she asks angrily.

"My apologies, My Lady." He responds and walks away. Artemis then falls asleep thinking 'Who is Percy Jackson?'

**Percy POV**

I'm climbing up a tree to get ready to begin my night shift as Guardian. I sit down on a decently thick branch that can hold me up. I sit there watching over the camp before sleep takes over.

_Percy's Dream_

_I'm in a mansion of some sort and everywhere I turn there's something about love. At first I think I'm in Aphrodite's house but then I remember that her house is covered with pink everywhere while this place is covered with red. I walk around before I hear someone speak behind me making me jump._

"**Hello Percy, nice to finally meet you.**_"_

_I turn around pointing Riptide at the speaker. _

"**Now, now, why don't you put that weapon away so nobody gets hurt.**_" _

_He flicks his hand and Riptide transforms back to its pen form. I get a good look at him and he's sitting in a plush couch. He's wearing a red and white suit. He has blue eyes with blonde hair and a dazzling smile. His looks make Aphrodite look like the Minotaur._

"Who are you?_" I ask cautiously _

"**I'll give you a hint: I am the original god of love**_" he replies._

_I think over all the elder gods that _she _told me about. I think for a couple minutes before responding_

"You're Eros, the primordial god of love_" I answer_

"**Good! You know you're gods and goddesses well.**_" He exclaims._

"Not to be disrespectful or anything, but why am I here?_"_

"**Well, I am here to tell you that Aphrodite is wrong.**_"_

"What do you mean by that?_"_

"**What I mean by that is you don't love ****_a certain girl_**** for the reason you or Aphrodite think you are.**_"_

"What is that supposed to mean?_"_

"**What I mean is that you're in love with Thalia for a different reason.**_"_

"And that means what?_" I ask not getting where's he going._

"**Uggghhh Chaos, you're so thick. I'm trying to say that you're not in love with Thalia!**_" He exclaims exasperated._

"Then who am I in love with?_" I ask_

"**I can't really tell you but all I can say is a certain moon goddess.**_"_

"What? How? You're wrong! I'm not in love with Artemis! I can't be!_"_

"**Look, Percy, I'm the original god of love, I'm pretty sure I know who's in love with who. I have to go but remember what I said.**_" He says fading away._

_End of Percy's dream_

I wake up in the same position as I was and when I look around, it looks like its only been a couple minutes since I fell asleep. I keep thinking about what Eros told me.

_It's impossible; I can't be in love with Artemis. I just can't be. _I think to myself; but then again he's the original god of love so he might be right. I now realize that I do like Artemis but I don't know to go as far as say I love her. Uggghhh, Eros is even more confusing than the oracle. I've just realized something after my meeting with Eros. I. HATE. LOVE.


	10. AN

Hey guys! So a while back when I posted the poll results of the pairing for _**Percy Guardian of Artemis and her Hunters**_, I got some….interesting feedback on the pairing being Pertemis from some Perlia fans.

So I came up with an idea that will make _both_ Pertemis and Perlia fans happy. I'm going to keep _**Percy Guardian of Artemis and her Hunters**_, a Pertemis, but I'll also be making another, sort of different but somewhat the same **PGoAahH**, but making the pairing Perlia instead of Pertemis.

I'll try to make the stories as different as possible due to the different pairings. That way, Pertemis fans can read one **PGoAahH** and be happy, and the Perlia fans can read the other **PGoAahH** and be happy.

Here are the titles for both stories:

**Perlia**- _**Percy Guardian of Artemis and her Lieutenant**_,

**Pertemis**- _**Percy Guardian of Artemis and her Hunters**_,

Yay everybody happy now!


	11. Hell

_**The next morning**_

**Artemis Pov**

"Okay Perseus you have to wash cloths, sharpen the arrows, then meet me at the practice area to start your training for 3 hours, then cook the meal." "Okay Arty." he says. "Don't call me that I tell him." "Fine I won't call you arty, arty." he says. "Stop it, gods your just as annoying as Apollo. Just start" Ugh I'm getting a migraine.

* * *

**Percy pov**

Finally I finished, I mean how many arrows do the hunters need. I feel way to tired to practice with Artemis. Oh man she's going to kill me if I don't come right now. I run over to the practice area and I see a red-faced Artemis waiting their,aww she looks so cute WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING SHE IS A MAIDEN GODESS I mentally slap myself for think of her that way. "Perseus are you there?" Shit now she's probably thinking how I'm like every man. "Yes Artemis."

**Artemis Pov**

Ugh stupid males always coming late. I see Percy running towards me, then he stops right in front of me. I start yelling at him, but all he does is stare at my face and has this fare away look in his eyes. "What?" I ask him. He snaps back to me and says sorry I was thinking about something lord Zeus said. He looks so cute when he's scared. WAIT I'M A MAIDON GODDESS APHRODITE STOP MESSING WITH ME.

**NO ARTY I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING THIS IS YOUR OWN FEELINGS**

NO YOUR LYING I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR PERCY HE IS A MALE

**THEN WHY DID YOU CALL HIM PERCY**

SHUT UP IT JUST CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH

**DENIAL IS THE KEY, ANY WAYS YOU BETTER CATCH PERCY FIRST BECAUSE ALL THE OTHER GODDESS WANT HIM NOW ESPECAILLY ME**

FINE I MAY HAVE A LITTLE CRUSH ON HIM

**YES NEW LOVE**

okay Percy the position you have to put your feet are like this then you pull back the arrow and shoot. My arrow when straight to the bulls eyes. Now your turn. He got into position, and I fixed him, then he shot the arrow it went straight into the trees. Okay that's enough for today go cook us dinner.

**Percy Pov**

I just finished archery and now walking to the hunters pavilion. First I see a boar chasing after me, then wolves try t kill me, lastly birds try pecking my eyes out. What is wrong with those hunters if I used my powers they would be dead in a second. Right when I step into the pavilion I tripped in mud, then I stepped on a trip wire, then arrows came out of nowhere and I barely dogged them. I saw at the corner of my eyes the hunters sniggering and saying how males are all the same and they are stupid. I had enough of this and decided to go change and go back to the pavilion in my own way.

I got into the kitchen and started to cook, all them totally failed what am I going to do. Wait Hestia is my patron I can summon food, oh this is really going to surprise the hunters. in five minutes the hunter enter and see no food on their plates.

"Where is the food boy?" spat Phoebe. Percy asks ,"Wait what would you like to eat Thalia?" "What are you taking about per-" "Just answer the question." "I want ribs with a side order and coke." Thalia still looks skeptical. I just snapped my fingers and all of that appeared on the plate. "Whoa."

Thalia takes one of the ribs and bites it. "DANG THIS IS GOOD, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Artemis agrees ,"Yes Percy how did you do that?" Percy says ,"You don't remember Hestia asked me to become her champion." "Oh."

Now 5 more months to go.

**Artemis Pov**

Right after Percy left, I told the girls please stop pranking him, because he is different, his heart was broken by a girl. Gasp filled the room, this is the first a girl broke a mans heart. "Who was this girl?" Thalia asked seething because she had a feeling of who this was. "It was that Athena spawn Annabeth." "O my Sorry Artemis we didn't know, we will stop the pranks and get to know him better." Phoebe said," He seems like a good male. "Thank you girls!"


	12. Missing?

For the past months the hunters pranked or tortured Percy. Each prank becoming worse than the last. Percy didn't mind but it was kind of getting irritating for him to not have a nice relaxing day. Artemis never saw the things that were happening but if she did she never said anything. Right now Perseus is sleeping peacefully for once.

**Percy Pov**

Man I never slept like that in a long time. Well better get my breakfast before the hunters eat all the food. I took a small shower and threw on some jeans, shirt, sneakers, and hood before taking my weapons. I walked towards the pavilion and got my food quickly. While sitting in my usual spot I couldn't shake of the feeling that something was missing. _I don't get it. I made sure that I got everything I need. My sword, arrows, bows, knives-_ My eyes went wide. I put a hand on my chest. All I felt was my shirt. _No, no, no! This can't be happening! I had it with me last night right beside my bed on my night table! _I quickly ate my food and handed the dish to the hunter who had to clean them. The hunters glared at me as I quickly left to my tent without saying hello to Artemis. She looked at me with worry and asked me a question not vocally but with her eyes. _What's wrong?_ I ignored her and ran the rest of the way to my tent.

**Steaphanie Pov**

What's up with him? He's acting like he needs to go to the bathroom. Anyways I looked at my hand. On my palm was a necklace that was in the shape of circle. The necklace was only black with a string holding it. It was nothing special just a stone attached to a string. I sneaked into the boys tent late at night and took things that looked precious to him so at least I would have something against the boy. If he tried to do anything. I took a notebook that had drawing in it and the necklace. The only reason was why I took it was because I was curious. I mean why would he put the necklace so close to him? But now that I got a better look at it the necklace just seems to be a rock tied to a string. Oh well I'll just throw it in the fire or river after this day ends. I want to see what his reaction will be.

**Percy pov**

I ran to my tent and looked at my night table. Nothing was on top of it. _No! Ok calm down Percy. The necklace can be somewhere else in your tent. All you have to do is find it._ The floor was covered in dirty clothes. I picked them up and put them in a bag. I'll clean them later. I looked under my bed and pillow to find some wrappers and paper. I threw away the wrappers and put the paper on my desk. I made my bed and went to my desk and neatly put the papers that were all over the place. I put them in a cupboard and put the books in a shelf. _At least I'm getting something good out of this which is cleaning. _I got a wet rag and started wipe of anything sticky stuck on my desk. I dried it after with a dry rag and started sweep the floor that looked dirty. The floor was clean and everything but I still haven't found my necklace. I went to the washroom and cleaned up the counter. I put the lotion, soap, and other things in their rightful places and started to wipe the counter, floor, and mirror. That being done I went to the shower and started cleaning cause it looked pretty dirty. I sighed again cause I haven't found the necklace and I was getting worried. I looked at myself at the mirror and found myself look dirty. I washed my face and made my hair a bit wet so it would be easier for me to comb it. After combing my hair I fixed the outfit I was wearing. I at least looked a bit presentable. I took my weapons and noticed that they were a bit dull. I guess I'm going to sharpen them today.

I took the bag full of clothes and made sure i had everything. _I still haven`t found the necklace._ I went towards the river and started to wash my clothes. As i worked my thoughts went back to the necklace. _It can`t just disappear like that. There has to be something that might tell me where it might be._ I remembered back to last night. _I fell asleep with the necklace right on the table. Now that I think about it as I cleaned I couldn`t seem to find my sketch book. That`s stange. First my necklace and now my book. This can`t be just a coincidence. Something happened last night but what. Come on Percy think! Ok well I put the necklace on the table and went to sleep. That`s it. I don`t remeber anything more. But why do I feel there`s something more. I`ll figure this out later._

I finished washing all the clothes. After squeezing all the water out I hanged the clothes on the laundry line that was behind my tent. I made a line here because I don`t think the hunters would like to see my clothes beside theirs. I went to the weaponry tent and took a wet stone. Phoebe glared at me but I just ignored it and sat down. I took my sword out and started to sharpen it. I started to think about the necklace again. _Man it seems lately that I`ve been thinking a lot today. What am I missing about last night. _My mind went back to when I slept. _Ok I slept for a while. I was sleeping when I opened my eyes a little. My face was pointing at the door. I saw the flap move! I was too tired to be alert about it so I fell asleep again. _I stopped sharpening my sword. _Someone came into my tent! It has to be one pf the hunters since Artemis puts a barrier around the camp. But who was it? It can`t be Alison since she`s my friend and she doesn`t seem to be the one to do that. It must be one of the hunters that hate me. Well this is great almost all of them hate me._

I looked at my sword. It was shining in its glory. I saw some designs swirl on the blade. I narrowed my eyes to descriptor the words. _Life and death the never ending story. This sword is the one to give life to good and death to evil._ I smiled at description of the sword. I realised I never renamed my sword. After a while of thinking I decided to call it αμοιβαίες παραχωρήσεις (give and take) that way it would fit the inscription it has. I took out my bow and fixed the leather it had since it looked worn. I sharpened my arrows and fixed the quiver since it had to many hole and the thread that was keeping it together was falling apart. I put those weapons beside my chair. I went towards the heater and put my throwing knives in there. I watched them go red-hot and put them on the anvil. I took one of those hammers that were for small things. I hammered them down to make them a bit thin but no to the breaking point. That way they would be lighter and would go a bit faster than normal. I took the wet stone again and sharpened the edges that way it would hurt the monsters a bit more. In the corner of my eye I saw Phoebe watching me. It was like she wanted to see my skills on weapons. I got an idea that would make my dad proud. I asked Phoebe if we had any poisons. She looked at me curiously and said,

"Why do you want to know that?" I smiled at her but made sure that it looked friendly cause I dind`t want her to get the wrong idea.

"I have an idea that might help your sisters while you hunt for monsters." I said. She got this strange glint in her eye. She was interested. _Good this would make it easier for me to explain._

"You and your sisters have difficulty hunting right because sometimes your arrows don`t effect the monsters that much. So if you were to poison your arrows it would work. I know you already use poison but what if they were combined. That way your arrows would be much more deadly." I saw that she was thinking about what I said. She looked at me and actually smiled!

"I guess your not as dumb as you look. I`ll let you try it and if they`re successful then you tell me how you did it so my sisters would find it easier to fight." she said with a smirk. I smiled back and said,

"You can watch me instead. Also does this mean were friends?" I asked her. She looked at me an laughed.

"You can say that but I think the term would be enemies or friends." She took a few flasks of poison that were in the cupboard behind her. Then she got a pot that was most likely enchanted that way the poison won`t make it melt. I rolled up my sleeves and put on a metal mask that way the poison won`t hurt me. I put Hydra, Drakon, Chimera, Dracaena, and Gorgon poison together. Then I got this special spoon that won`t be affected as I stirred the pot. I watch the poison go green to blood-red and then blue with a tint of green. It looked really deadly. I got a few flasks and filled them with poison carefully. There was enough for every hunter. i got myself two and used the rest on my throwing knives and arrows. I put a drop on my sword and made it slide all over it that way it was coated with poison.


	13. Dont mess with me fool

**Percy pov**

Phoebe and I talked about fighting techniques, weapons, and our lives. We became friends slowly sometimes arguing but I didn't mind since she's the type of friend that you fight with but yet you don't know why your friends with them anyway. I walked towards the pavilion for dinner. I let Phoebe go first since I didn't want her sisters to turn on her just because she was my friend. When I entered I stopped immediately. I saw Steaphanie smiling and laughing but that didn't matter. My eyes were focused on the thing wrapped around her neck. It was my necklace! I gave a growl that all the hunters heard. Artemis looked at me in question but her eyes widened when she saw me but now I don't care why. If I did I would've noticed the dark sea green outline that was now surrounding my body. I would have also noticed how the temperature dropped and how the wind was howling. As I walked the ground started to get covered in ice but it didn't bother or affect me. I walked angrily and slowly towards who was staring at me widely with shock and fear.

**Artemis Pov**

What's wrong with Percy? He left in a hurry towards his tent for some reason. Now he was looking angrily to Steaphanie. I looked around and saw that wind was pretty powerful. I had trouble sitting without falling to the floor. The floor was now covered in ice. The trees were now swaying violently and the clouds were gathering around. It looked like a bad storm was coming. _What has gotten Poseidon so angry?_ I looked towards Percy and saw that there was a sea green outline around him. I gave a gasp but Percy didn't seem to hear it. _My uncle is not angry! Percy is he`s causing all this!_ He slowly walked towards Steaphanie like she was his prey. Steaphanie looked at him with fear. _What's causing him to be so angry! _He was now in front of Steaphanie.

"I would like to have my sketch book and necklace back daughter of Nyx ." He said it in such a way that you don`t have to be smart to hear the or else. His voice was low and menacing just like how a wolf is when they're hunting.

"I don`t know what your talking about!" Steaphanie said. Too stubborn to give up that easily. Percy growled a bit louder and said,

"Don`t test me!" He said almost yelling. The wind got harder and the ice grew faster. Steaphanie took a book out and gave it to him. He held out his other hand waiting for the necklace. She took the necklace off slowly and put it on his hand. He closed his hand and walked away but before he was completely gone he said,

"Take this as a warning hunter. **Never **steal what is important to me if you want to live." With that he left. I looked at my hunters saw some of them shivering from the wind and ice. I was about to make the wind stop and ice melt when the wind stopped and the ice shrank and disappeared to where Percy last stood before. I looked towards Steaphanie who seemed angry. A question came up in my mind.

"Steaphanie what did he mean by taking his stuff!" I said to her. She looked down not meeting my eyes.

"I snuck into his tent last night and took the stuff that looked important to him. That way if he tried to lie to you would threaten him by telling him that I would burn or ruin his things." She said her voice getting lower and lower as she reached the end of her explanation. I was shocked and angry. Usually I would be proud of this but this was Percy. I invited him into the hunt.

"You did what! You practically angered and gave him the very right to leave the hunt if he wanted to! Don`t you understand Steaphanie. I allowed Perseus into the hunt because he had nowhere to go and that he was a good man. He`s a friend of mine. Just like how Orion was a friend to me." I sighed and went towards the direction where Percy headed to. I told the hunters that they can do whatever they want today.

Percy was sitting on a branch that was pretty. He was listening to something from the way his head was moving. I gave a sigh and started to climb to his branch. When I reached his branch I sat on it. I let my feet dangle. The only sign Percy showed that he noticed was when he looked at me then went back to his phone. _Wait phone? I thought demigods can`t have phones since they attract monsters._

"Hey Percy! How are you able to use that phone without attracting any monsters!" I yelled at him since he won`t be able to hear me if I didn`t. He paused for a minute and said,

"I don`t know. My dad must`ve enchanted it not to. Also why did you come up?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask you if your okay. Also I`m sorry for Steaphanie's behavior. She really hates men because of an incident that made her like this." He smiled and said,

"No problem! Just make sure that she doesn`t take my stuff anymore and I`ll be fine." He continued listening to the song. I saw the necklace was around his neck. It looked like it belonged there._ I wonder how my head will feel if I laid my head on his chest? What are you thinking Artemis! You are a maiden goddess and will stay as a maiden forever!_

"Hey Percy What song are you listening to? It looks like you like it so much." I asked.

"Oh well I'm listening to this song called Worldwide by Big Time Rush. I used to sing it to Anna- **her** when she left camp. Its my favorite song." Percy explained.

"Can I listen to the song?" I asked. He just gave me an earplug and paused and restarted the song. I quietly listened to the song and see if I could recognize it. I didn't know that my hunters were watching.

**Percy** _Artemis __**Both**_

**Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?**  
**Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah**  
**Did I awake you out of your dream?**  
**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**  
**You calm me down**  
**There's something about the sound of your voice**  
**I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)**  
**Soon we'll be together**  
**We'll pick up right where we left off**

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_There's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_Not gonna let me take another goodbye_  
_Babe, it won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**  
**But don't you worry, cause you have my heart**  
**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city**  
**Just get up and go**  
**The show must go on so I need you to be strong**  
**I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)**  
**Soon we'll be together**  
**We'll pick up right where we left off**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**  
**There's just one thing that I gotta do**  
**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**  
**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**  
**Not gonna let me take another goodbye**  
**Babe, it won't be long**  
**You're the one that I'm waiting on**  
**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**  
**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**  
**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**  
**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

_Oh_  
_Wherever the wind blows me_  
_You're still the one and only boy on my mind_  
_No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)_  
_So always remember (worldwide)_  
_Always remember, girl you're mine_

**Paris, London, Tokyo**  
**There's just one thing that I gotta do**  
**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**  
**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**  
**Not gonna let me take another goodbye**  
**Babe, it won't be long**  
**You're the one that I'm waiting on**  
**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**  
**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**  
**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**  
**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

_**(Worldwide)**_  
_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**_  
_**But don't you worry**_  
_**Cause you have my heart**_

**Hunter's Pov**

We watched Lady Artemis talk to Percy. They talked without formalities which surprised us but we smiled at how they talked with each other. Maybe he is like Orion but first we need to make sure. Right now Artemis and Percy were listening to a song. Suddenly Lady Artemis exclaimed,

"I know this song. My brother kept on singing and saying that it was such a good song. He kept singing it until we all got sick of it!" Percy smiled.

"So you know the lyrics?" He said.

"Of course I do. Have you heard my brother sing the song over and over!" Artemis said. Percy chuckled and started it all over from what we can see and guess with. He seemed to sing along but he did it silently. Lady Artemis seemed to notice this and told him to sing. He refused but after a while of pestering he said yes.

There voices blended in well together. When they finished the song they laughed together and complimented each other on how their voices sounded like. We got tired of watching so we left and did our own thing.

**Wassup fools. LOL. Nah just kidding but hey I opened up a poll for how they fall in love so don't review your answer VOTE! Later peeps all flames are welcome but I like nice things to pwease. LOL bye.**


	14. Regret and Surprise

**Annabeth POV**

It has been about two weeks since Percy disappeared. Two weeks since his heart was broken. I feel so bad. I should have never cheated on Percy with Jason. After about 3 months of dating Jason, he got boring. There was nothing fun about him anymore. Percy was always fun to be with. He could take me to the bottom of the ocean or into a secret cave. Patrick is scared to even see a sword raised against him. Last week I also caught him kissing an Aphrodite girl. I dumped him after that.

I just miss Percy sooooo much. I miss the touch of his lips on mine and his hand in mine. You truly don't know what you have until it's gone. Everyone has been so depressed since Percy left. Everyone except Patrick. He just tries to kiss every girl in the camp. He is now acting like a stupid jerk to everyone but the "hot" girls.

I need to find Percy. He was the best camper ever! He was so much better than Patrick and he was stronger and more powerful. If another attack comes, I don't think we could win this time. Percy was the best at killing the monster and he truly cared for everyone at camp. I have to find him and make it right. I have to go find Percy.

After that, I went back to my cabin and I packed a bag of all the things that I would need and I crossed the camp border. Percy, here I come.

2 months later...

I've looked every where but I can't seem to find him, I wish I could travel the whole world with other people like Thalia. Thalia. THALIA! The Hunters go all over the U.S so maybe if I Iris message her I could get intel on Percy. I reached into my bag and took out a drachma and a water gun. What? You'll never know when you need it. I created a small mist and threw the coin in.q

_O Iris goddess of rainbows please accept my offering. _Show me Thalia Grace with the hunters. What I saw was confusing then shocking. Thalia clearly just finished a speech and Lady Artemis was looking at some one blushing and I see that its Percy!

_Wait why is she blushing? Why is he with them? Who is the guy in the shadow behind them?_ I should've focused on the shadow guy and I would have if the next thing I heard wasn't so shocking. Thalia said," Percy I love you." " Awww I love you too Thals," Percy said. I gasped as they turned to me and slashed through the message then blacked out.

**A lil Annabeth reflection and new developments. ****_Are Percy and Thalia in love? If so what will Artemis say? I thought Percy and Artemis were in love? What will Annabeth do? I thought this was a Pertermis story? Will I ever shut the hell up? _****No! Anyway later yall I gotta go so see ya next time fools.**


End file.
